This invention relates to new and improved convection ovens and more particularly to convection ovens with improved burners for establishing a lower profile and a better air flow pattern.
Many current convection ovens use burners made of an elongated horizontal tube or tubes made of sheet metal or cast iron. Usually both of these types of burners require a relatively tall combustion chamber for two reasons. First, there must be enough space inside the combustion chamber for flames to rise vertically above the burner without damage to overlaying structures. Second, there must be enough space within the combustion chamber to house the elongated burner which may extend throughout the entire length or depth of the oven.
Because of the cost, size and mode of operation, tubular burners are usually located within a combustion chamber below a baking cavity within the oven. This location necessarily causes the burner skin temperature to increase to such a degree that the life of a sheet metal burner may be shortened. There may also be an adverse effect upon the bottom wall of the oven itself. Cast iron burners are more durable than sheet metal burners. However, they are also more expensive than sheet metal burners, and so make the oven more expensive for the consumer to buy.
The tubular type of burner also has a substantial effect upon the overall height of the oven which must be correspondingly tall in order to contain the relatively tall combustion chamber, especially with the need for flame space above the burner. That resulting large size of the oven not only adds to its cost, but also means that when one oven is stacked on top of another, the top oven may be too high for some people to easily reach in.